Space Enchantment Quest
Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1 :N/A Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 :How do we know what the future in space will be like? We know it from the minds and imaginations of great science fiction writers and movie makers. These talented artists have taken scientific discovery and known technology and have explored the possibilities of living among the stars. The books and movies they have created have become a part of our everyday world and culture. Fictional characters like Captain Kirk, Flash Gordon and Luke Skywalker are very real to us. On this special day on our journey to Space Age, we will explore Sci-Fi "visions of the future" especially of the imagined future of war in space. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 Pin! Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 :Life on Earth would not be possible without the Sun. It is the most brilliant object in the sky and an awesome power. At the center of the solar system, the sun is the cohesive force which holds nine planets, asteroids, meteoroids and other space matter in orbit around it. It's energy is essential for supporting and sustaining life. Humans rely on the sun for visual light, heat and even for powering solar devices. The Sun is responsible for regulating and determining climate and weather cycles on the Earth. For the third day of our epic quest for Space Enchantment, we will explore all about the Sun. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 Pin! Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 :Technology and science have advanced at such an amazing rate that people living only a few centuries ago would likely think that our everyday lives are comprised almost entirely of magic. We have built horseless chariots that go blazingly fast, we have metal birds that carry us in the air, we have invisible energy that runs along a wire, and information that appears on a screen out of the air. We even launch ourselves into space on a pillar of fire. We take these wonders for granted everyday, and the same will be true of the future. We may be in a space ship in space, but all the daily activities of living will be carried out on schedule. In all this dazzling technology, we are still human, we will still work, discover and love. For the fourth day of our epic quest for Space Enchantment, we will look at Romance in Space! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 Pin! Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 :Mars, the fourth planet from the sun, has long captured our imagination. The distinctive reddish color has been seen by observers since ancient times. In honor of their god of war, the Romans named the planet Mars. The ancient Egyptians called it "Her Descher" which means "the red one." It is also referred to by its similar nickname, "The Red Planet." Early astronomers saw what they believed to be canals crisscrossing the surface which gave rise to the belief that Mars was inhabited by intelligent beings. So why is Mars red, what are the canals, and are men really from Mars? For the fifth day of our epic quest for Space Enchantment, we will look at the beautiful and mysterious planet Mars. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 Pin! Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 :One of the focuses of modern space research involves locating the basic supplies for sustaining human life on other planets and moons so the possibilities of colonization can be explored. Where ever humans go, they will need such necessities of life as a supply of water, oxygen and some way to produce food. Colonization also hinges on a location being suitable in terms of the environment of the planet or moon. For the sixth day of our epic quest for Space Enchantment, we will look at the possible locations for space colonies and why they have been considered. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 Pin! Space Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7 - Don't Fall Asleep :Over the years, the discoveries and development of technology that would make going to space and ultimately surviving in space a reality, has been extensive. Each discovery has taken great minds, dedication, and hard work to take each crucial step in the advancement toward the stars. From developing nuclear energy to building rocket engines, however, each of these major discoveries has had an intriguing common element. For the seventh day of our epic quest for Space Enchantment, we will look at what went into our trek into space. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and ???!